Companies and governmental entities that employ mobile units often have difficulty locating the units. The units in turn often have difficulty knowing their position. In operations such as fighting forest fires or other types of wildfires, knowing the position of ground units is desirable to better manage the changing requirements for fighting the fire. A simple, reliable system for tracking assets and communicating back and forth therewith is thus desirable.
During fire fighting, firefighters wear gloves and other protective clothing, which makes the use of communication devices difficult. Further, as the day-to-day situations change and as the equipment is used for other purposes, reconfigurability of the system is desirable. It is also desirable to provide a method for allowing easy operation during encumbered or partially encumbered maneuvers.